


Too precious to share

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: Harry and Draco are several months into their eighth year at Hogwarts. They have been in a relationship for a while now, but no one knows about them and they are happy to keep it that way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 362
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Too precious to share

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :These characters do not belong to me. I have only borrowed them for a while.

Harry stumbled groggily through the corridor as he made his way to be great hall, glad that it was a Saturday. He was tired and sleepy, so it was nice to know that he wouldn't have to deal with classes and professors that day. He could go right back to sleep after breakfast if he wanted. Though his friends might not let him. Ron had been making some noises about going to Hogsmeade for the day. 

Harry felt Draco's presence even before he came up behind him. This had been happening more and more lately. Harry had always been aware of Draco, attuned to his presence regardless of where they were, but ever since they'd got together a few months ago, this awareness had become even more acute. He smiled as Draco caught up with him and pressed against his back. 

"You're a wild animal. I have bruises," Draco whispered hotly in Harry's ear and then he walked past him as if he'd barely noticed that Harry was in the corridor. 

Harry stood outside the great hall, trying to cool the flush on his face. He'd got a bit rough with Draco the previous night. But that was entirely the blond prat's fault. He was just too enticing, too bloody beautiful. Harry found it hard to restrain himself when he had Draco laid out all naked and wanting under him. And Draco didn't want or expect restraint. They were very well suited in that respect. 

But in the light of day, the memories made him blush and smile in a stupid and thoroughly bessotted way. It took him a minute to get his face under control before he could walk through the doors. He made his way to the eighth year table and sat down next to Hermione. He glanced at Draco who was sitting on the other side of the table and wondered how he managed to look all fresh and well rested when he hadn't got any more sleep than Harry. 

"You look tired, Harry," Hermione said. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Harry said as he reached for the toast. 

"It's hard to get enough sleep when you're up all night shagging," Ron said calmly. 

Harry coughed and sputtered, trying not to look up at Draco. 

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were. You didn't come back to your bed all night. Seriously Harry, who is she?"

"No one. There's no one."

"Right. And you were up all night playing Quidditch." Ron said.

Draco chuckled. 

"Maybe he was, Weasley. Maybe he was seeking something," Draco said and Ron laughed. 

Harry glowered at Draco. He was glad to see him getting along with Ron, but not if they were going to gang up on him. 

"Are you coming with us to Hogsmeade, Harry?" Hermione said, changing the subject. 

Harry glanced at Draco who gave a tiny shake of his head. 

"No, sorry," he said. "I'm going to stay here and catch up on sleep. You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, stifling a yawn. 

"Can I bring you back something?" Hermione asked. 

"Chocolates from Honeydukes. You know which ones I like."

"What about your girlfriend? Which chocolates does she like?" Ron said. 

Draco laughed again. Harry wanted to kick him. 

"Nothing. She doesn't like chocolate."

Draco looked offended at that. He loved chocolate. 

"Really? A girl who doesn't like chocolate? Is that possible?" Ron said, looking very interested. 

"Yes. Because she doesn't exist!" Harry was feeling a bit frustrated and put upon. Ron was like a dog with a bone.

"Let him be, Ron," Hermione said as she got up and dragged her boyfriend out of the great hall. 

Draco finished his breakfast and left without a glance at Harry. Harry didn't look up at him either. He ate in silence and then he got up and made his way to the eighth-year dorms, hoping that Ron and Hermione had left by then.

The eighth years were all being housed in a set of rooms on the west wing of the third floor. Each room had two occupants. Harry was sharing with Ron, but Draco had a room to himself because of the odd number of eighth year students and because McGonagall thought it was safest for him to be on his own.

Draco had been perfectly happy with that arrangement and so was Harry, now that they were together. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco had a room to himself, the two of them would never have managed to keep their relationship from everyone for as long as they had. 

Harry knocked on the door to Draco's room. Draco opened it and Harry slipped in. 

"Since when do I not like chocolate?" Draco demanded. 

"Since when are you my girlfriend?" Harry shot back. 

"Fair enough. Do you think they suspect anything?"

"I doubt it. Ron is so convinced that it's a girl that he's not ever going to wonder if it's you. Not unless he actually sees us kissing or something."

"Maybe we should let him find out like that when we're ready to tell everyone. It would be fun to see Weasley's eyes bug out his head."

"You're mean."

"I'm not."

"Okay, you're not. Now get over here and kiss me," Harry said as he kicked off his shoes and settled into Draco's bed. 

"Gladly," Draco said before he draped himself over Harry and proceeded to kiss the breath out his boyfriend. 

Harry sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Draco and let himself be kissed. He wasn't usually this passive, but he was tired and feeling a bit lazy, so he was content to lie back and let Draco take care of him.

Draco loved it when Harry was all soft and pliant like this. He kissed him thoroughly. Then he took his time undressing Harry. He admired the sight of his boyfriend laid out naked on his bed before taking off his own clothes...slowly...giving Harry a show and watching in delight as Harry's pupils got bigger and his breath grew ragged. 

Finally, he joined Harry on the bed and spent the next several minutes touching, licking and sucking to his heart's content before sinking onto Harry and riding him, relishing every moan and gasp and bitten-off curse that he got out of his boyfriend and giving them both the release they needed.

Draco collapsed on to Harry's chest and stayed there feeling warm and content and stupidly happy. He was always surprised by just how intense it was with them. And though they never did it consciously, their magic always got involved, flowing out of their fingers and encircling them both. 

They lay in a boneless heap for a while after that. Harry lay on his back with Draco lying with his head pillowed on Harry's chest, their arms about each other. 

"Draco..."

"Hmmm..."

"You don't mind that I don't want to tell everyone just yet, do you?"

"Of course not! I don't want to tell anyone either. I know we have to, one day, but I want us to keep this to ourselves for a little while yet. I can't explain it properly, but this feels too precious to share..."

"I know what you mean. Once everyone knows, they will have opinions and things to say about our relationship that I don't particularly want to hear right how."

"And then the papers will get involved and there'll be all sorts of idiotic stories and headlines like SAVIOR ENSNARED BY FORMER DEATH EATER and trust me, I do not need that in my life. I will brave it, of course, when the time comes, but it doesn't have to be now. I'm perfectly content to carry on as we are."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Besides, I like sneaking around. It's hilarious to see Weasley so curious and so unable to figure out who it is that you're seeing."

"And much as I love Hermione, I'm happy not to talk about the what and the how of our relationship and answer endless questions about my happiness."

"You are happy, aren't you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No...but...I'm not the easiest person to live with."

"True. But I'm no picnic either. We're two stubborn gits and we have enough damage between us to fill a few lifetimes. You'd think that we'd drive each other crazy, but we don't. It's easy to be around you. You don't care that I'm Harry Potter. I'm just your boyfriend."

"You call me out on my bullshit. And you certainly don't give in to me, except in bed and I love that. And I love you. I've been stupidly happy ever since we got together. Surely you know that," Harry said as he kissed Draco on the top of his head. 

"I do. I'm stupidly happy too." Draco said as he kissed Harry lightly on his chest. "And I'm so so glad you got drunk on New Year's eve and decided to pin me against the wall and kiss me until my knees buckled."

They sighed as they thought about that night, over three months ago now, when Draco had bumped into Harry under a sprig of mistletoe. They were one of only seventeen students in the castle who had either stayed on through the Christmas break or come back early. 

"You have to kiss me now, Potter," Draco had said, meaning it like a joke more than anything else.

"I do, don't I?" Harry had said.

He'd put his hands on Draco's shoulders, pushed him against the wall and held him there while he kissed the beautiful blond that he'd been lusting after and pining over for far too long. 

"I'll give you a kiss you won't forget," he'd said and he'd done it. 

"That was a good kiss." Draco said now as he snuggled into Harry and closed his eyes. 

Harry smiled and held his boyfriend a little tighter as he followed him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
